


A Relaxing Evening

by GabenathNation05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cozy fluff, F/M, Fluff, Nathalie gets to unwind, No smut this fic, Relaxation, Stress Relief, Thoughtful Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabenathNation05/pseuds/GabenathNation05
Summary: After a stressful day in the office, it's nice for Nathalie to know she has her husband to help her unwind.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	A Relaxing Evening

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching a TikTok and it got me inspired.
> 
> Here's the link:
> 
> https://vm.tiktok.com/4yL4kM/
> 
> Minus the making dinner and the baby part lol.

Work had been completely dreadful that day, workers complaining, orders not coming in on time, constantly having to deal with customers whining over the phone. It was a mess.

Luckily for Nathalie, Gabriel always knew what to calm her down. Anything sweet and romantic would do the trick, every single time. When work was coming to a close, he walked to their bathroom to prepare Nathalie for a relaxing evening. She deserved this, after all, especially with all the stress and tention she's endured today.

When work was finally done, Nathalie breathed a sigh of relief. She was ready to just take a hot shower and wipe away the grime of work off of her face. All she wanted to do was be with Gabriel and help her forget about her troubling day. That was exactly what she was going to get, but with a little surprise from Gabriel.

He was laying on the bed, waiting for her. He had a nice book in his hands and was patiently awaiting her arrival. He looked up to see his wife, who definitely looked like she had a bad day.

"Ugh, I'm so glad the day is over. I can not take another minute of work today" she groaned.

"What happened?"

"Anything that added up to pure stress times ten. Customers and clients were whining and complaining about shipments not coming in on time, I had to constantly tell them that shipments were going to be late, several heated conversation over the phone, and anything in between. All I want to do is just sit back and relax"

"Sounds like you had a rough day. Luckily for you, I just prepared something for you that will help you relax. I knew you had a rough day so I thought I'd do what any loving husband would do and prepared the bathroom just for you. Come on" he took her hand gently and guided her to the bathroom. When inside, Nathalie just smiled warmly at Gabriel when she saw the items around her. The lights were dim and the aroma of delightfully smelling candles filled the air. Faint music could be heard in Nathalie's ears, setting a calm and relaxing atmosphere. She always appreciated when Gabriel would do these things for her. They were small romantic gestures but it was still sweet nonetheless. 

"Gabriel, I don't know what to say"

"Don't say anything, my darling, just enjoy. Just go relax in a nice, hot bath I prepared for you. Everything that you like is in there waiting for you to use. Just allow the tentons to melt away and finally unwind. I'll get you some comfortable clothes for afterwards. Leave everything to me. I don't want you to do a single thing that involves anything but relaxation and comfort. I'll put on a movie after you get back and we can just snuggle under the covers. I can also rub your back if you would like. I'll be in the bedroom if you need me" he smiled lovingly at her.

"What did I ever do to deserve you"

"You just got lucky with me, I suppose. No go along and relax in a cozy bath"

"I love you, Gabriel" she said, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you too, Nathalie" he said, kissing her one last time before watching her close the door to the bathroom.

She made her way to the sink, washing off her make-up and discarding her clothing. She checked the temperature of the water. Perfect. Nice and hot but not excruciatingly painful that it burns, just how she likes it. She sunk down into the tub, leaning her head back while relaxing with the smell of bubbles and candles. She was so lucky to have a husband like Gabriel. He was such a romantic and was always so loving and caring. He would always find the time of day to just be with her and help her forget her troubles. He would do the smallest of things that made her heart swell up with love.

The calming atmosphere helped her clear her mind at last. She felt her struggles fading away.

Nathalie just layed there for a minute, taking gently breathes as she allowed herself to relax. She grabbed her body wash and rubbed it across her skin. It smelled of lavender with a hint of vanilla. It was her favorite. Of course Gabriel knew her by now. 

She ran her hands through her hair, running her shampoo through her long, dark strands. It smelled of roses. He always told her that she was as beautiful as a rose, like the pure romantic he was. He would never lie about his complements anyway.

Her conditioner smelled like Rosemary, a smell that Nathalie felt herself fond of. The wonderful smells she could sense were extremely comforting and the placement of candles and the music helped her fianlly calm herself. She was ready to go back into her bedroom and spend the rest of the night with her husband. Her heart was filled with love and she wanted to just lay there with him and let him rub her back while watching a nice movie.

She drained the tub and put on her robe. She mostly dried her hair but wasn't up to completely drying it.

When she walked back into their room, most of the lights were out and the only light brightening the room was the bedside lamp. Gabriel was once again reading his book when he saw her entering the room. He laid out a loose shirt and shorts on the edge of the bed. He got up and guided her to the bed. He told her to lay down and just let him do his thing. He had these oils that she absolutely loved. He took off her robe and began rubbing her back. She was moaning softly against her pillow. She loved his skills. He was a natural at this. She felt completely relaxed and a little tired if she had to admit. He was so good that she felt herself falling asleep. He was able to keep her awake long enough for him to finish. When he wrapped things up, he leaned down to kiss the back of her neck and gently stroke her shoulders.

She moaned tiredly when she turned around. She felt so good. Gabriel assisted her in putting her clothes on. When they were on, he layed Nathalie down in a comfortable position under the covers. He kissed her on the head and got up to grab the remote. 

He layed back down next to her and cuddled her against him. She nuzzled against his chest, slowly falling asleep. He always found himself blushing when his wife did this. He always loved the delicate side of her, the part where she wants nothing but cuddles. 

He put on the movie and looked down to see Nathalie fully alseep with a smile on her face. She had the face of an angel and the body of a goddess. He definitely got lucky with her. He loved her with all of his heart and wouldn't want any other woman but her.

He found himself shutting his eyes as well, trying to fight sleep for just a little longer. He was awake long enough to remove the glasses from both of their faces before succumbing to sleep with Nathalie in his arms.

This was definitely the perfect way to end the night.


End file.
